Shattered Mind
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura is only a shell of the girl she used to be. Why is that? Who can piece her back together? Read to find out. A new STORY, not oneshot. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: PrologueBlood

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all. You know, I was so discouraged that I almost stopped writing. Then I remember all of my readers and how you guys have encouraged me through my stay on FF. Needless to say, I couldn't quit will myself to stop writing. I don't think I ever could. I love it too much. **

**I know I'm not the best writer, but since I started writing here, my stories have gotten a lot better. Don't you think so? Well, It's time to try writing a new story. A different type of story. A story that goes beyond the surface. I know I said that I wasn't going to start a new story, but I changed my mind. **

**I'm going to try a bit of a different writing technique. I'm going to try my best with this story. I may not be able to finish it all before I leave. I may not update chapters but once a week. I hope you guys don't mind and I hope you continue to encourage me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Key: **_**Italics-Flashbacks, Dreams, or Genjutsu**_

**Ch. 1: Prologue--Blood**

'_Blood…there was so much blood everywhere. She looked at her hands as the tears began to pour. So much blood…why? Why did you try to leave?'_

Sakura woke, a silent scream lodged in her throat, sheets drench in sweat, and tears running down her cheeks. After a few minutes, she leaned forward and wept into her hands…the same hands that…

'_Sasuke! Don't run from me!'_

"No!" Sakura wept harder. "No…stop remembering….stop…"

That day, Sakura shattered. She's only a shell of the girl they once knew and loved.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, short. It's just a prologue thingy. Do you guys want me to continue the story or delete it? I wanted to write more, but I have to get off here because there is a storm coming. So, give me your vote. Oh, I will be continuing the oneshots after this story. I really want to try my hand at this. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fake: A Year Later

**Author's Note: Well, looks like I'll be continuing this story after all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Ch. 2: Fake: A Year After**

After Sakura regained her composure, she looked at her clock.

'_6:45, time to get up and shower.'_

Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed and glanced at her full length mirror. Her pink locks hung in dull, greasy tendrils down her shoulders, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked as if she lost some weight over her weekend off. Sakura sighed and stood, making her way to the bathroom. She turned ob the hot water and stripped. She stepped under the flow and reached for her shampoo.

As she lathered her hair, she thought about the previous year. She'd made some progress since the _'accident'_, but not as much as everybody thought. She'd played everybody, making sure to keep her weight up, hide the dark circles, and act cheerful. The truth was, her smiles were more fake than Sai's.

'_Sai…he looks so much like…'_

A pained cry echoed in Sakura's mind and she shut her eyes, a tear whispering down her cheek and mingling with the water. Sakura shook her head and willed the memory to go away. Her cracked heart ached in her chest and a sob escaped her lips.

'_I can't think about it…'_

Sakura leaned back and let the water wash the suds from her hair. After they were gone, she reached for her soap and lathered her body, grimacing at how the bubbles turned a dirty gray. She quickly washed off the bubbles and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and stepped onto the cold tile. As she dried her body off, she thought to herself.

'_What an appropriate temperature.'_

'_**The floor is almost as cold as your heart.'**_

'_Shut up.'_ she said to her inner self.

She walked back into her bedroom and pulled out her clothes; a black tube top, a long-sleeved, black mesh shirt, a pair of black caprice, and her black boots. She no longer wore bright colors because she didn't feel lively. She felt dull, lifeless…just like a porcelain doll, only she'd been chipped too many times. Sakura laughed bitterly at the description she gave herself.

'_A porcelain doll…chipped and weak…what a joke.'_

She padded back into the bathroom and picked up her brush. She roughly pulled the brush through her tangled locks and they were soon tangle free. She sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair, fluffing it a bit. If it looked dull and lifeless, they would know…she didn't want them to know. She looked one last time in the mirror…she saw herself, a weak little girl, crying.

Then she saw the blood…oh God…the blood. Sakura clutched her head and closed her eyes, a scream lodged in her throat.

' "_**Orochimaru you bastard!"**_

"_**No! Sakura stop!"**__'_

'_Stop it!…Stop it…please'_

Sakura shook her head, once again willing the memories away. She looked back in the mirror. There stood an 18 year old woman, who looked like she was much older. Sakura sighed again and walked back into her bedroom. She pulled a pair of black boyshorts from her drawer and pulled them on. She grabbed her bindings and began to wrap her chest.

After she was finished, she pulled on her clothes, tucking the bottom of her caprice into her boots. The caprice had several visible pockets and several hidden pockets. Sakura stocked her pockets with weapons and poisons, strapped on her kunai holder, and grabbed her daggers, sheathing them at her side. She'd taken to the daggers several years ago and she grown quite adapt at using them. Sakura opened her door, stepped out, closed it, and locked it.

She glanced up at the blue sky and knew today was going to be a pain in the ass. She stepped away from her door and began to walk toward the training grounds where she would meet with Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto. She plastered on her face smile and waved at the people she knew before she reached the grounds. There she waved at Naruto and Sai, and took her usual seat under the oak tree. Kakashi was late again, but it didn't matter.

"Sakura-chan, what did you do over the weekend?" asked Naruto.

"Ugly probably sat around getting fatter." joked Sai.

He had broken through his emotional block, just in time for Sakura to develop hers. He looked at her, but didn't see the normal anger reflected in her eyes.

"Fuck off, Sai." Sakura stated calmly. "I slept."

"That's it?" asked Naruto, surprised that she hadn't gone out with Ino, Tenten, or Hinata.

"Yeah, I was tired." Sakura shrugged.

Sai studied her for a moment, picking up on her not-so-cheerful mood.

'_What's with her? She looks…'_

'_**Like you used too. Dead.'**_

Sakura felt Sai's eyes on her and turned to look at him.

'_Her eyes look…dull.'_

"Can I help you, Sai?" Sakura asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Er…no."

Sai went back to his sketch and Naruto looked at them. He decided to keep quiet, finally learning when to stay out of it. Sakura didn't look like she was in the mood today anyway. She sat there looking bored until a puff of smoke appeared in the clearing. Sakura pulled a senbon out of her pocket and flung it at her sensei.

She smirked when she heard a yelp and his glaring eye turned on her. He pulled the senbon out of his ass and flung it back at her. She caught it easily and looked at him.

"You're late."

"I'm aware." he bit out.

Sakura stood and stretched for a moment before placing her hand on her hip. Kakashi glared at her a moment longer, then turned toward the guys.

"Today, Naruto and Sakura will fight, the Sakura and I will fight. Sai got beat up enough last time."

Kakashi looked at the artist who pointedly flipped him off. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Draw some of the things you see, Sai. Tsunade wants to know how her precious student is doing during training."

Sakura snarled at Kakashi and he smiled.

'_At least she's not so smug now.'_

"Okay, get started."

Sakura pulled on her gloves, smirking at Naruto. Kakashi had properly fueled her anger and she was ready to take out her frustration.

"So, weapons or no weapons?" she asked.

"Weapons, but no daggers." Naruto said quickly.

Sakura pouted, but quickly turned her pout into a snarl as she launched her first attack against Naruto. She threw four senbon in his direction. Before Naruto even had time to realize her hands were moving, Sakura was gone in a flurry of Sakura blossoms. Naruto frantically looked around for the hidden girl, but wasn't quite fast enough. Sakura fist punched through the ground and hit him right in the groin.

Naruto clutched his manhood and leaned forward, only to have the senbon embed in his shoulders. He cried out in pain, frantically tugging at the senbon. Sakura immediately became concern and took a look at his shoulders. To her horror, she realized that the needles almost hit bone. Sakura pulled chakra into her hand and touched the back of Naruto's neck.

He fell forward into her arms and she laid in on the ground. She pulled the needles out and quickly healed his arm and the artery she had nicked. She had not meant to actually throw the needles so hard. She turned toward Kakashi and noted the appraising look in his eye.

"Very good Sakura. You took Naruto out in a couple of moves. Do you know how impossible that would have been a couple of years ago?" he smirked, but he could feel the murderous intent radiating from her.

"Of course I know. You wanna fight me next?" she asked harmlessly enough.

"Sure." Kakashi took his place in the field and looked at Sakura. "Nothing but chakra." he smirked.

Sakura took her fighting stance, holding up one finger, and waited for Kakashi to make the first move. He did, almost landing a blow to her head. Without thinking, Sakura's hand flew up and knocked Kakashi's forehead protector off. Kakashi stumbled from the force of the hit, but quickly regained his balance. He looked up at Sakura, but she looked…scared?

'"_**Sakura…don't do this!"**__'_

Sakura shook her head as memories flooded her brain. Her whole body trembled as she looked at Kakashi…but she wasn't seeing Kakashi.

'_Those eyes…one black…on red…red…the Sharingan…Sasuke…'_

'"_**Sasuke!"**__'_

"The blood…so much blood…I'm so sorry…Sasuke…"

Sakura sprinted from the training field, taking to the rooftops. She had to get away from…

'"_**Sasuke!"**__'_

A cry echoed in Sakura's mind…her cry…from that day. Sakura clutched her head, running blindly. Sakura jumped from the rooftops as she neared a clearing. She stopped to catch her breath, spotting the giant oak tree. She sat under it, buried her head in her lap, and cried.

As the tears ran down her face, she didn't hear the person approach her.

"Sakura?"

"Sai! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, Sai. Thank you for…"

"Stop lying to me. I know you were crying…and I know your smile is fake. It doesn't reach your eyes, which are puffy from crying." Sai sat down next to her. "You're not over it are you? You still blame yourself for what happened."

"…Yes." it came out a whisper.

"Why? It wasn't your fault! You didn't…"

"I did, Sai! It was my fault. If I had just listened…I…"

"Stop. Sakura…I…you didn't do it on purpose."

"I know…but that doesn't change the fact that it happened." she looked at him. "Are you going to tell everybody?" she had a pleading look on her face.

"No." Sai sighed. "This will be our secret, but you have to promise to let me help you."

"Of course…thank you, Sai."

Sakura scooted toward him and gave him a hug. He returned the hug and Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. She appeared peaceful on the outside, but inside, a war was being waged…a war she was losing.

**Author's Note: Well, not as long as it should have been, but good enough I say. Yes, yes, I know. You guys will soon find out why Sakura is going crazy. You will also soon find out why Sai is so eager to help her out. Until then, please leave me reviews. I really appreciate them. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day, A New Pain

**Author's Note: Well, I'm glad everybody liked the last chapter. Like I said, it could take a while to do each chapter. Sorry guys. This is a SakuraxSai story. Okay, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Ch. 3: A New Day, A New Pain**

Sakura groaned as her alarm clock sounded. She sat up and turned it off. Rubbing her eyes, she stood.

"A new day…I had that dream again." she mused out loud. A whisper sounded in her head.

'_I find comfort in the darkness  
Which shields me from my hell.'_

'_We both endure this loneliness -  
This barren, choking Hell.'_

"I wonder what it means…"

Sakura sighed and grabbed her brush. She quickly pulled it through her hair and set the brush back down. Walking into her bedroom, she grabbed a pair of her old black shorts, her medic apron, a red tank top, and a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt. She quickly put her bindings on and dressed. She pulled her boots on, grabbed her shuriken and senbon holder, grabbed her daggers, and her backpack.

As she was strapping her daggers to her side, there was a knock at the door. She quickly answered it and was surprised to find Sai there.

"Sai?"

"Hello Ugly." he smirked as her brow ticked.

"Bastard." she muttered, pulled her door shut.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood this morning." he said as they ran through the streets.

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye and frowned. Why did he come to her house this morning? Sakura mentally shrugged and went back to looking ahead of her. She saw Naruto and Kakashi waiting at the gates for them. She began to shake slightly and she thought of yesterday.

'_The same blood red eyes…oh God.'_

Sakura nearly couldn't stop her shaking as she neared them. She new Sai had noticed because of the way he was looking at her. Was she ever going to stop being haunted by him?

"Sakura, we were getting worried. You were a little late." said Kakashi as she stopped in front of him.

"Sorry Sensei, I overslept."

"Okay, today we are on an S-rank mission. Sakura are you sure you still want to come? You haven't been on a mission for months." Kakashi asked.

"For the last time yes!" Sakura was growing exasperated with Kakashi.

"Okay, you will take care of this scroll." Kakashi tossed the scroll at her.

"Were are we taking this scroll exactly?" asked Naruto.

"The Kazekage."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. "We get to see Gaara!"

"Pipe down, Naruto!" Sakura ground out.

"Eheh, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and in a few seconds, they were off. They silently moved through the trees, swiftly making their way toward Suna. Sakura hadn't seen Gaara in months. Truth be told, she missed him. He had a way of taking her mind off things.

Then again, so did Sai. Sakura almost smacked her forehead.

'_What the hell?! I'm thinking about him a lot lately. Why did he have to be so weird and nice yesterday?!'_

Sakura grimaced as she thought about the other day. She shook her head and concentrated on her mission. Then a thought struck her. Why was the mission S-rank? She sped up and landed beside Kakashi as he stopped to look around a moment before continuing.

"Sensei, why is this mission S-rank?" Sakura asked.

"Because…some Akatsuki members may be after the scroll you're carrying."

"Which…which Akatsuki members?" Sakura asked warily, afraid of the answer.

Just as Kakashi was about to answer her question, she saw a kunai flying toward them. In the blink of an eye, her dagger was out and she was deflecting the kunai.

"Ah, the kunoichi is fast now, un." Sakura new that voice.

"So Deidara, we meet again." Sakura hissed, drawing her other dagger.

"Oh don't worry, I've brought friends with me." he smirked.

"I'm not afraid of your or your friends!" she shouted.

"Are you so sure you want to fight Itachi?" asked Deidara.

"I…Itachi?"

Sakura froze and her eyes grew large.

'_NO! No…I must…get out of here!'_

Instead of running, she steeled herself. Deidara smirked at something behind her. She turned and looked into the eyes of…oh God.

'_NO!'_

Red bled into black and that was the last thing she remembered. Itachi looked at the girl in Deidara's arms and frowned.

"This was the weak girl that killed my brother?"

**Inside Sakura's Head:**

'_**Sakura walked through the clearing, looking for Orochimaru. He was supposed to be here with Sasuke. She was going to get him back. Then she saw them…Orochimaru grinning like the snake he was and Sasuke smirking.**_

"_**So kunoichi, you decided to come after all." Orochimaru said.**_

"_**Of course. I'm not going to let Sasuke go without a fight." **_

_**With that said, she took a fighting stance and stared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru began to laugh like a mad man. Sakura frowned at him and then she sensed the fourth chakra. She quickly turned around and kicked Kabuto in the stomach.**_

"_**Nice try Kabuto, but you didn't hide you chakra very well."**_

"_**Neither did you Sakura." Sakura spun around as her teammates stepped into the clearing.**_

"_**What the hell are you three doing here?" she asked.**_

"_**Trying to stop you from getting hurt." Kakashi answered.**_

"_**Stay out of this! This is my fight!" Sakura yelled.**_

_**She turned back toward Orochimaru. He was smirking at her.**_

"_**He's right Sakura. A weak little girl like yourself couldn't possibly beat me."**_

_**Sakura let out a growl and began to charge him. She only stopped when she heard a shout from behind her.**_

"_**SAKURA! Stop this! You'll get yourself killed!" Naruto screamed.**_

"_**Stay out of this Naruto!" Sakura yelled back.**_

"_**He's right Sakura. You're too weak to beat me." Orochimaru said.**_

"_**OROCHIMARU! YOU BASTARD!" **_

_**Sakura screamed and drew her daggers. She charged toward him with the intent to kill. Then she saw it, but too late.**_

"_**Sakura…don't do this!" **_

_**Sasuke shouted at her and stepped in front of Orochimaru. Sakura hands were already stretched out and her blades pierced his stomach. Sakura stood there, looking at the blood on her hands. There was so much blood. Sakura released the blades and Sasuke fell backwards onto the grass.**_

"_**SASUKE!" Sakura's screamed echoed through the clearing.**_

_**She threw herself on the ground and lifted his head onto her lap.**_

"_**Sasuke, I'm so sorry…please don't die." she wailed.**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

_**His eyes grew dull and his body went limp. Sakura's eyes grew large as she watched the blood pour from his wounds. Her body began to shake and her vision blurred with tears. **_

"_**SASUKE!" **_

_**She screamed until her throat was raw. Her eyes burned with tears and as they ran down her face, they mixed with Sasuke's blood. **_

_Tinted with a tinge of red,  
The tear stops at my lips.  
I close my eyes and think of you.  
Your light has been eclipsed._

_**She felt something shatter inside her that day and her sanity slipped from her grasp.**_

Sakura woke and a blood curdling scream broken through the small room. Tears ran down her face, but when she went to lift her hands to her face, she quickly realized that they were tied behind her.

'_Where am I? Why am I tied up?'_

Then the memories of Itachi activating his Sharingan flooded her head.

"No…this can't be happening." Sakura whispered.

"But it is. If you keep screaming like that, I'll go deaf." said a familiar voice.

"Kisame." Sakura hissed.

"That's right. I'll be guarding you, but you will see Itachi frequently."

Sakura's eyes grew large as the said man walked through the door. His Sharingan was activated and Sakura almost screamed again. Instead, she turned away from him.

"What's wrong kunoichi, does my Sharingan scare you?" Itachi mocked her.

"N-no." Sakura was shaking.

"Then look at me."

Sakura wanted to prove him wrong, to not give him the upper hand, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"You are afraid of me." he smirked.

"Too bad kunoichi. You'll be seeing a lot of him." Kisame scowled at her.

More tears fell down her cheeks and her shaking increased.

'_They're going to torture me slowly…drive me insane…'_

Sakura heard someone move toward her. She pressed herself more tightly into the corner. Sakura heard Kisame laugh. The men left, slamming and locking the door behind them. Sakura let out a sob, but she heard movement in the corner.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Hey Ugly." Sai said.

"SAI! Why are you in here?" she asked.

"They took me captive too." he answered.

Sakura crawled toward him in the darkness. Her head bumped into his chest and she sat back on her knees. She tried to use her chakra, but realized that they were blocking her chakra.

"Are you injured Sai?"

"No, are you?"

"No."

"…Sakura?"

"What?" she sat down beside him.

"…Nothing."

They sat in silence for a while. Sakura was thinking too much…about things.

"Sai, why do you think they want us?"

"I don't know."

Sai had been trying to figure it out for the last few minutes. Why had they taken them?

**Author's Note: Well, do you think you know why they took them? I don't lol. At least not yet. I have a bit of writer's block. I don't know when I'll update again, but it shouldn't be too long. Reviews are welcome and replied to. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fuck You, Itachi!

**Author's Note: Well, I apologize for the long wait. My dad was home this weekend, I was drinking, and my writer's block has still only diminished slightly. I've been attempting to delve below the suffer to a suffering mind and hopefully I've succeeded.**

_**Important Note: The story will now skip ahead six months into their capture. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the poem.**

**Ch. 4: Six Months Later: Fuck You, Itachi!**

Sakura lay sprawled on the dirty floor, her legs propped on Sai's legs. They'd been there for six months…six months in a dirty, cramped cell. Six moths of pure torture…but also of healing. Itachi had spent as much time in their cell as he could, trapping her in her own private hell. She was forced to relive that day over and over, every scream, every droplets of blood, had been etched into her mind.

When she had learned of why Itachi wanted her there, she had refused to help him.

"_Sakura, when I use the highest form of my Sharingan, it damages my eyes. After you heal them, you are free to leave."_

"_That's what you want? You think for one second I will heal your eyes?! NO!"_

Sakura had screamed at him that day and he had beaten Sai. Every time she refused to help him, he forced her to watch him beat Sai until he was nearly dead. She had played the helpless victim everyday, which she loathed with a passion, just so they wouldn't tie her up. Everyday, after they beat Sai, she'd heal him, and he'd comfort her, telling her she was doing the right thing.

"_The pain is nothing, Sakura. You are doing the right thing. If I can handle this, surely you can."_

"_You may be right, Sai…but it's still so hard to see you in so much pain."_

After six months of the torture, she no longer feared the Sharingan, Itachi, or torture. She no longer blamed herself for what Sasuke had done or what had happened afterward. She had grown much stronger, mentally and physically, over the last six months. One day…one day Itachi was going to receive every blow he had given both she and Sai…and it was going to be oh so sweet. That day would come soon, for nobody hurts the people she loves.

The people she loves…oh yes, she did love Sai. She loved him very much and they had grown much closer through all of this. That was something Itachi could never take away…the bond they had formed was strong. Oh yes…all that fear and pain…had dissolved…and had been replaced…with a burning rage.

'_Just you wait Itachi Uchiha…one day you will be my pray and you will beg for mercy.'_

'_**Spiders trickle from your wounds**_

_**As they're tickling your spine**_

_**And the threads so neatly sewn**_

_**Are constricting you like vines**_

_**As the thorns all pierce your flesh**_

_**And the blood spills out like wine**_

_**Through your mind is just one wish**_

_**That you could still be devine'**_

Sakura sat up as the cell door opened, revealing Itachi and Tobi. Itachi smirked and as usual, Sakura felt a keen urge to smack it off his face.

"So Sakura, will you say yes and give in to my demands today? Or shall there be another round of torture for your little friend?"

"No _Itachi Uchiha_ I will NOT help you!" She spat his name out with disgust.

Itachi frowned. He had thought it would be easy to break this weak little girl. Apparently not. He turned toward Tobi.

"You may begin."

Itachi roughly grabbed Sakura's arms to prevent her from moving. When Sakura saw what was being taken out of the box, she screamed.

"NO! STOP! DON'T!"

"Too late, Sakura."

Tobi raised the sjambok high over his head and brought it down forcefully onto Sai's jaw. The leather cut through the flesh to bone and Sai cried out.

"NO! SAI!" Sakura cried out, struggling furiously in Itachi's grip.

The sjambok came down once again, cutting through the flesh to expose his left shoulder blade. Sakura wrenched her body violently, slipped from Itachi grasp. She delivered a punch to the side of his head, temporarily knocking him out. Without his Sharingan, Itachi was nothing. Sakura stood, her body shaking with rage.

"Prepare to die you bastard!"

She lunged at Tobi, punching through his mask with one powerful strike. She heard his bones crunch loudly and felt the blood as the droplets hit her face. She ripped the sjambok from his grip and looked over her back at Itachi, who was currently still knocked out. She took the opportunity to quickly heal up his wounds for the most part, reconnecting muscles, tissue, etc. Sai's eyes were glued to her as she continued to heal him.

"Sakura! Behind you!"

Sakura quickly picked up the sjambok and twirled, lashing out with the weapon. It caught Itachi's shoulder, however, Sakura was considerably stronger that Tobi. The bones shattered slightly under the impact. Itachi cried out and Sakura couldn't stop a sadistic smirk from crossing her face. She stood with the weapon twitching in her hand while Itachi looked at her with wide eyes.

Itachi couldn't activate his Sharingan today because he had already cause too much damage to his eyes.

"Today Itachi Uchiha, you will pay for all the torture you put me through. You will pay for what you sis to Sasuke, the village, and most of all Sai-kun." Sakura's hand twitched. "Oh yes, mostly for Sai-kun. You will never hurt anybody I love ever again you fucking bastard!"

With that said, Sai watched her with wide eyes. Itachi was actually cowering from the girl. And…

'_Did she just say mostly for me?'_

'_**That's right boy! She doing this mostly for you!'**_

'_But…why?'_

Sai looked up sharply when he heard Itachi scream again. Sakura had violently sliced the weapon across Itachi's face, cutting into his eyes. Sakura pulled the weapon back and watched with Itachi clawed at his now useless eyes.

'_**Though the carnage is self-evident**_

_**Are you hurting deep inside**_

_**Do you realize my cruel intent**_

_**And how painfully I died**_

_**Revenge is sweet like candy**_

_**Flowing from malignant streams**_

_**I had kept you under lock and key**_

_**Endured your melody of screams'**_

"Now you will never have to worry about your precious eyes again."

Sakura lashed out at him again, this time catching him on the top of his exposed head. Itachi yelped in pain while Sakura screamed at him.

"THAT WAS FOR THE VILLAGE!"

Sakura brought the weapon down again, wrapped it around his arm and pulling back, severing the meat from the bone.

"THAT WAS FOR SASUKE!"

Sakura brought the weapon down again, slicing through his pants and into his member. Itachi wailed and his screams echoed in the small room.

"THAT WAS FOR ME!" Sakura took a breath. "No prepare yourself Itachi Uchiha. After I am done with you, they will need your necklace to identify you! THIS IS FOR SAI-KUN!"

'_**You hadn't bored such torture**_

_**Beneath my tainted wing**_

_**As your freedom has ensured**_

_**A puppet yearning for their strings**_

_**No, I'm not there to save you**_

_**You'd grown weary of my play**_

_**Deafened to your helpless mews**_

_**Now you ache to be my prey'**_

Sakura angrily brought the weapon down again and again, slicing through flesh and occasionally bone, which Itachi's screams echoed through her mind. True to her word, Sakura had stripped most of his flesh from his bones. The site was disgusting and yet somehow it did not bother Sakura. If not for her heart and her desire to not kill, she was sure she would revealing in the site and the blood that covered her. Sakura dropped the weapon and turned to Sai, offering a small smile.

"Can you move your arm?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, you know you are a wonderful medic…and apparently also a vengeful kunoichi."

"You know it!"

Sakura smiled at him and began to search what was left of Itachi's cloak for the key to the chains. When she found it, she walked back to Sai and undid the painful chains. She quickly healed his tender flesh. Sakura walked over to Tobi and pulled off his cloak and shirt. She tossed the shirt to Sai and began to wrap what was left of Itachi's remains in the cloak, making sure to put the necklace and weapon on top of the body.

Sakura pushed to bones as close at the would go and tied to cloak to make a backpack. She lifted it up, tied the bundle across her back. Sai had put the shirt on and was in the process of making sure the coast was still clear. They walked down the long hallway, entering the only other room in the shack. Sai quickly searched the room and found their weapons and backpacks.

They donned their weapons and backpacks, and quickly made their way out of the building. Sakura made this more quick when she kicked a hole into the wall. They surveyed where they were and Sakura was instantly aware of where they were.

"We're just a few miles out of the village." she stated simply.

The took to the trees, jumping first north and the south a little later in their journey. Sure enough, just a couple miles into their journey, they saw the gates of the village. However, Sakura swerved to the right. Sai came up beside her and looked at her quizzically. Sakura pointed to a large lake ahead of them and Sai knew that she wanted to take a bath.

As they stopped at the crystal clear water, Sakura dropped Itachi's body and her backpack. Sakura grabbed her hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, soap and shampoo from her pack. She stripped down to her underwear and bindings and dove into the cool water. Sai watched her for a moment, feeling a small wave of wanting course through him. He pushed the feeling aside and stripped down to his boxers, diving in the water as well.

As he surfaced, he smelled to familiar cherry scent and turned toward Sakura, who had her bare back turned to him.

'_Woah…bare back?'_

'_**She took off the bindings?'**_

Sai pushed that thought out of his head and grabbed for his shampoo. When he did, he noticed the pile of wet bindings and underwear. He blushed slightly, realizing that he was in the water with a naked woman. He pushed the feeling aside and squirted a small amount of the shampoo into his hands. As he lathered his dark locks, he felt a pair of eyes of him.

He was about to turn around, but he heard the water slosh and realized that it had been Sakura looking at him.

_**The situations are irrelevant now**_

_**She loves the way that I tease**_

_**I love the way that she breathes**_

Sai quickly dunked under the water and washed the suds from his hair. He came back above water and stripped off his boxers. He threw them on the shore with a wet plop and reached for his soap. He made sure to wash all the sweat, blood and dirt from his body. It had been one of the things that they hadn't gotten very often.

He had hated feeling dirty 2 weeks out of the month. The only good part about the experience was really getting to know Sakura. Actually, he had gotten closer than he should. Much too close.

_**She stole my heart but I had it first**_

'_Do I love her?'_

Sai though to himself for a moment, watching the suds slide off his body. He trance was broken when the water rippled violently around him. He looked up in time to see Sakura wrap a towel around herself. He surveyed her, looking at the bruises marring her porcelain colored flesh and her hair, which had grown down to the middle of her back. She was currently drying that long hair, cursing at the length of it.

Sai chuckled and climbed out of the water, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed a kunai and walked toward Sakura. She had just finished running the brush through her hair, which would make his job easier.

"Let me cut your hair, Sakura."

"Really?" Sai nodded. "Okay."

"How short do you want it?"

"Just slightly above the shoulder."

Sai went to work on her hair. After he was done, Sakura picked up her small mirror. She turned and smiled at Sai.

"Thank you, Sai-kun."

During her time being capture, she had put on a little weight, filling out her beautiful face. Sai stared at her lips for a moment, but broke his gaze away. He strolled back over to his pack and picked up his brush, running it through his long locks. After he was finished, he picked up his kunai, fully intending to cut his hair.

"Let me help you with that."

Sakura took the kunai and began to cut away at his locks, giving him his usual haircut. After she was finished, she brushed the tips of her fingers against his neck. She saw Sai shudder and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. Here's your kunai."

Sai took the weapon and put it back in his pouch. He took his clothes out of the bag and began to dress. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eyes as she pulled on a new pair of panties, short-shorts, and her new medic apron. After she was finished with that, she turned her back to Sai and began to wrap her chest. After she was done, she pulled on a bright red tank top and a mesh shirt.

Sakura pulled on a her new pair of black boots and put all her old clothes and boots into her backpack. Sakura picked up Itachi's body, holding it away from her. She turned back to Sai and smiled.

"Are you ready to go, Sai-kun?"

"Sure am, Ugly."

Sakura chuckled as he slipped into their old banter. She walked toward their village, feeling incredibly happy. As they neared the gates, Sakura picked up her speed. Sai followed her and soon they saw the guards looking at them incredulously. They stopped in front of a stunned Neji and Kiba.

"Sakura? Sai?" Neji asked after a moment.

"In the flesh. How are you Neji? Kiba?" asked Sakura.

"You've been missing for six months and you're going to ask us how we've been?!" Kiba asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"…yes." Sakura said simply.

They shook their head at her and gave her a quick hug. Sakura smiled at them and began to walk toward the Hokage's building. As she and Sai walked through the street, people stared at them and began to gossip. A moment later, a cloud of dust could be seen heading for them.

"Brace yourself, Sai." Sakura stated calmly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Ino is coming."

Sakura took a deep breath and sat Itachi's body down. A moment later, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, and Shizune came rushing up to them. There was a lot of hugging, questions about what happened and the mysteriously bundle Sakura was carrying. After a few minutes, Shizune pulled Sakura and Sai away, exclaiming that Tsunade would be ecstatic to see them alive. Naruto followed them, curious about what the bundle was.

Tsunade was in mid drink when Sakura threw the doors open. She dropped her glass and looked at her students smiling face.

"Tsunade-san! I'm back!" Sakura giggled at the dumfounded expression on Tsunade's face.

"Sakura? Sai? Where the hell where you two?!"

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto took a seat. Then Sakura began their story.

"Itachi and his assholes kidnapped Sai and I. He wanted me to heal his eyes. When I refused, he made me relive the day I killed Sasuke. After he realized that it didn't affect me anymore, he began to beat on Sai. Today, he made the mistake of pissing me off."

Tsunade took a moment to absorb the information. After she did, she notice the bundle.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked, wrinkling her nose from the stench.

"That Tsunade-san, is Itachi Uchiha's remains." said Sai.

"You beat Itachi?!" Naruto screamed.

"No, Sakura did."

Everybody turned to Sakura and she shrugged.

"How did you do it, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, today he began to beat Sai with a sjambok. They had oiled and stretched it repeatedly, making it extremely sharp. Tobi had brought it down across Sai's jaw and it tore into the flesh and down to the bone. After he did it a second time, I wrench from Itachi's grasp, knocked him out, killed Tobi, and healed Sai." Sakura took a moment.

"Is that all, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"No. I took the weapon from Tobi and used it on Itachi. First his arm, then across his eyes. After that, a brought it down until he had barely any flesh left on his bones."

As if to prove her bone, she threw the cloak on the floor. It unraveled, showing that what Sakura said was indeed true. She threw Naruto the necklace, but he threw it back.

"But Naruto…you wanted this necklace."

"I wanted it, but I didn't earn it. You did." He gave her a hug.

"Yes, you did earn it. Thank you, Sakura." Sai said warmly.

"For what?" Sakura asked, just a tad embarrassed.

"Healing me when they beat me. I know it took a lot out of you."

Naruto eyed them, speculating that a new bond had been formed…perhaps an intimate one. Oh yes, today was indeed and interesting day.

"Sakura, there will be a festival in celebration of your victory and your and Sai's return. It will be held in two days. I'm so glad to have you both back."

"We're glad to be back, Tsunade-san." Sai said.

**Author's Note: OH YEAH! Okay, look below for the note about the posted through the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review! It is very muchly appreciated.**

** a note**

**1****st**** : A sjambok is a leather whip. It can be oiled and stretched repeatedly and can indeed cut down to the bone when stretched properly. **

**2****nd**_**The situations are irrelevant now She loves the way that I tease I love the way that she breathes: **_**These are lyrics from the song Situations by Escape The Fate. I recommend this song to you.**

**3****rd**_**She stole my heart but I had it first:**_** These are lyrics to the song Reverse This Curse by Escape The Fate. I also recommend this song.**


	5. Important Note From The Author

**Hey Everybody! I finally received the date when I'll leave! It's August 27! I'm so happy that I'll finally be leaving! I can't wait to get to Job Corps and get my GED and trade(s). Anyway, wish me luck! I will continue to update **_**Shattered Mind**_** as much as I can before I leave and days that I come home. **

**At this time, I would like to thank everyone who has read my story(s). I appreciate all that you guys have done for me. You have given me the motivation to continue my writing and have often given me great ideas for my story. Thank you so much for reading my stories. **


	6. Another Note That You Should Read PLZ!

**NYA! I'm so sorry everybody! I know I should have had my update by now...but...but...I've been so busy! And I have writer's block. My head is swamped with ideas, but none of them want to work out! **

**I've tried, I swear! I may not be able to update for a couple of months. I'm so sorry! I'll be leaving for Job Corps in Kentucky on the 27th. I'll miss writing and everybody here at fanfiction.**

**I swear I will work on my story while I'm down there. Okay, in a bit of good news:**

**Now instead of writing about romance that I wish I could have...I can actually have it! I finally have a boyfriend after two years of being alone! He's so sweet and...HE LOVES NARUTO! WOO! His favorite character is Neji. Plus, he's a sexy emo/goth/punk. HEHE! I'm so lucky! **

**Anyway, I swear I will try harder. I SWEAR!**


	7. Chapter 5: Festival Of Love

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update you guys. I swear I haven't forgotten you! I've had a bit of writer's block, but Tyler is helping to ease that a bit. Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ch. 5: Festival Of Love**

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She could see it…in her eyes. The pain, the hate…the evil that lurked there. Memories flashed through her mind...of her happy childhood…

'_**She smiles like a child**_

_**With flowers in her hair'**_

Of her first kill…

'_**With blood on her hands**_

_**Into the sun she stares'**_

Of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai…

'_**Not all scars show**_

_**Not all wounds heal**_

_**You can't always feel**_

_**The pain someone else feels'**_

The day her fragile world shattered…

'_**When the cornerstone falls away**_

_**And nothing is as it should be or stay'**_

And finally, her time as Itachi's captive.

'_**It brings chaos, panic, and insanity**_

_**To the point where life becomes nothing but pain'**_

"Sai…do I want to admit what I feel for you?" Sakura asked herself.

After a few more minutes, she sighed and finished getting ready. She had chose to wear a black skirt that came to mid-thigh, a red tube top, and red pumps. Sakura grabbed her fitted black jacket and left her apartment. As she walked down the street, she thought about the festival. She knew that tonight, the village would celebrate the death of Itachi.

It was rather ironic really. Her village looked down upon those who wished to exact revenge…yet Itachi's death had been produced from an act of revenge and hatred. Sakura giggled to herself because of her thoughts.

'_Oh…how easy it was to take his life…and not feel guilt or remorse. Does that make me a monster? Does that make me just like him?'_

Sakura paused in her walking.

'_No…that is the duty of every shinobi. To protect your home and yourself…your family, friends…and the ones you love.'_

Sakura head shot up as she heard the music coming from the middle of the village. Only then did she realize that she was late.

"Shit!"

Sakura took off running, her skirt flaring out around her. She took to the rooftops and in a matter of minutes, she could see the celebration. The village was lit up and beautiful music filled the air. Sakura jumped off the rooftop, landing right by Sai.

"Hello Sakura." Sai smiled at her.

"Hi Sai. How's the celebration?" Sakura smiled back and stood up straight.

"It's going good." Sai paused for a moment. "You look good."

"Thank you, Sai. So do you."

Sakura blushed slightly at her own words, only just realizing that he was wearing his normal clothes. Sai smiled at her and Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, Sakura. I know what you meant."

Sakura turned toward the stage set up in the middle of the village and watched as Tsunade quieted the crowd. After they were quiet, Tsunade began her speech.

"Two days ago, Sakura and Sai returned to the village after six months. During that time, Itachi and a few other Akatsuki members tortured Sakura by beating Sai and Itachi trapped her in her own private hell. She was forced to relive the death of her comrade, Sasuke. The reason for this was because she would not heal Itachi's eyes. However, Itachi made the worst mistake of all.

He hurt a person special to her. He beat Sai every time she said no. Throughout those months, she healed him and he healed her. Finally, Sakura was tired of seeing Sai beat. On the last day of their captivity, Itachi had someone begin to beat Sai with a sjambok." Tsunade held up the weapon.

"Itachi held Sakura back while Sai was being beaten, but he did not count on her getting loose, killing his comrade, and then killing him with the sjambok. That day, Sakura grew stronger as did Sai. Today we honor them, for they are amazing shinobi. Sakura, Sai, please come up to the stage."

Sakura and Sai walked onto the stage and the village broke out in cheers. They turned to the crowd and silently laughed at the many surprised faces. It was hard to believe that innocent little Sakura could have done anything so brutal. But she did, and she did no regret one moment of that. After a few minutes, the music started back up and Sakura and Sai left the stage again.

They walked to the far end of the festival, being stop frequently but curious shinobi and civilians. After they found a place where they could be alone, Sai turned toward her.

"Sakura, I never had the chance to thank you properly."

"There's no need to thank me, Sai." Sakura looked into his eyes and he smiled slightly at her.

"Ah, but there is. You saved my life, and I insist on repaying you."

"But…"

Sakura was cut off when Sai's lips crashed down upon hers. The kiss was fierce, then soft as Sai pulled her close to his body. When they parted, they were panting slightly and Sakura's cheeks were flushed. She looked at Sai and smiled.

"Sai…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I know that this is going to sound weird and probably stupid…but over the course of out captivity, I came to love. I don't know how…and I don't know why…but I love you."

Sakura looked away from him, but Sai cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to him. He gently pressed his lips to hers, then pulled away.

"I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes began to mist with tears and she flung herself at Sai.

"Sai…I love you so much…so very, very much."

Sai held her close for a few more minutes then pulled away. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"We better get back to the festival before they come looking for us." Sakura said.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. It's so short and I'm sorry. I still have writer's block and I'm getting ready to leave. Ya know, spending time with the family and whatnot. This will probably be my last update for a while. It might be two months or more before I get to update again. **

**Rest assured though, I WILL update. I refuse to abandon any story I start. On another note, I've decided that after I graduate from Job Corps, I am moving to Florida. Fun eh? LOL. Hope you guys liked the chapter…and again, sorry about how short it is. **


	8. Very Important Note

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't really been able to keep in touch. Umm...I really hate to inform you guys that I no longer really have the time to write fanfiction. I hate it, but it cannot be helped. I am always so busy at school that I barely find time to check my e-mail. **

**If I ever find the time to write again, you guys will know. For now, I will discontinue my stories. I hope this didn't disappoint you guys too much. I will be leaving my stories up for those of you who would still like to read them. I'd like to thank all of you who encouraged me to continue writing. **

**I would also like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys have made it all possible for me and I really appreciate it. I know I got really close to a lot of people on I will try to keep in touch with anyone who wishes to write me. Thank you guys so much!**

**Audrey Rose**


	9. Ch 6: Broken Alliences

**Author's Note: Well hell! I can finally update lol! Did you guys miss me? I know I missed you. Okay, sadly enough, I had to re-read my story just to write this chapter lol. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 6: Broken Alliances**

Sakura and Sai went back to the festival and looked around for Naruto and Ino. They didn't know how they were going to tell the two that they were together, but they knew it was going to be trouble. Sai knew Naruto was in love with Sakura, and Sakura knew Ino loved Sai. How were they to know they would fall for each other instead? Damn bad circumstances.

At that moment, they ran into Naruto and Ino. Sakura pulled Ino away from Naruto, and Sai did the same. This was going to be a huge disaster and Sakura could feel it.

**Sakura and Ino:**

"Ino, I have something to tell you." Sakura stated calmly.

"What?" Ino demanded.

"I…uh…I'm dating Sai…" Sakura was cut short by Ino.

"WHAT?! You know how I feel about him!" Ino looked as if she would cry.

"I know but…"

"No buts! I thought you were my friend, Sakura! Now I can see that I was wrong."

Ino ran off crying. Sakura felt horrible, but how could she deny what she felt for Sai? How could she betray her own friend? It was her time for happiness wasn't it?

**Sai and Naruto**:

Sai looked at Naruto, knowing that this was possibly the last time he would see the boy truly smile. Naruto shot him and a look and sighed.

"What's up, Sai?"

"I'm dating Sakura." Sai said tentatively.

Naruto looked completely shocked. He had expected some sort of conversation about an epiphany Sai had had. This was completely different from their usual conversations, and Naruto felt betrayed. Maybe he had heard wrong.

"What did you say?"

"I'm dating Sakura. I know how you feel, but I lov…"

"YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU KNOW I LOVE SAKURA!"

Naruto's eyes gained a shade of red in the sky blue and Sai held his breath for a moment.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I love Sakura and I promise you I'll take care of…"

"Don't hand me promises! You promised me you were my friend! Look how that turned out! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Sai looked lost.

"Just know this you piece of shit, if you hurt her, they will never find your body."

With that said, Naruto took to the rooftops, tears glimmering in his eyes. Sai knew he meant ever word of his threat and took it seriously. He would never intentionally hurt Sakura…would he? No, he would never hurt her.

"I will never hurt her Naruto, I promise you that." Sai whispered into the air.

Sai heard a chuckle and looked over to see Kakashi.

"Can you really promise that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sai's eyes narrowed.

"Well think about it. You look like Sasuke…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Well, it's true. What if you spend the night with her?"

"What if I do?" Sai was getting angry.

"Again, think about it. You look like Sasuke. She wakes up and looks at you and sees…?" Kakashi left the question open, but Sai knew the answer.

"Sasuke."

"Bravo, the boy still has brains." Sai glared at him. "It may send her into an episode. Are you prepared to handle that problem?"

Sai thought long and hard.

'_Can I put her through that?'_

'_**No, it would kill you.'**_

'_Shut up…I can handle it.'_

'_**Can you really? Can you handle the fear in her eyes, the terror that will make her shake?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Would you really put her through that?'**_

'…_Yes, because I would be there to put her back together.'_

"Yes, I am prepared."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you say, Sai. Whatever you say."

**Author's Note: Okay, yeah it's ridiculously short. Sorry. I have major writer's block. Depending on the days and hours I have to work, it may be a long time before I can update. Plus, I'm recently engaged. Yay! Finally happy. WOO! Anyway, reviews are welcome, but not required. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 7: Days Go By

**Author's Note: Okay! Well, here is another update. Considering the shit I've been through lately, I don't think I'll have any problem writing about a shattered mind. Please forgive the long wait. It has taken a lot of time to actually get time to write. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot!**

**Chapter 7: Days Go By**

Sakura and Sai continued to see each other and Naruto and Ino continued to ignore them. It was beginning to piss her off, but then she thought about how she would feel if it were her. So she let it go and concentrated on more important things. She hated that it had come to this, but it was her turn to be happy. Wasn't it?

**How did we get here? I used to know you so well.**

How did she get to this point? All this time she had believed that her life was over and that nothing would ever make her truly happy. Then she got close to Sai. Everybody knew that she had been living in her own hell for a long time. Why would they deny her this happiness?

Hadn't she sacrificed enough? Didn't she deserve what she got?

'_Why? Why can't I have my one happiness without someone trying to take it away?'_

'_**Maybe you don't deserve it.'**_

'_YES I DO! I have given so much and taken nothing in return until now. I deserve it.'_

'_**Then stop beating yourself up kid.'**_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She got off her couch and answered it. She wasn't surprised to see Sai. He was common around her house nowadays.

"Hello Sai. Come in."

Sai followed her into the living room. They sat on the couch and just held each other for awhile…until Sakura's stomach protested.

"Hungry, Sakura?"

"A little." she blushed.

"Let's go grab something to eat at the dumpling stand."

"Okay."

They silently walked to the dumpling stand, holding hands. However their nice evening was about to get ruined. As they neared the dumpling stand, Sakura overheard Ino talking to someone.

"…and the little bitch has the nerve to steal the guy I like! Imagine that! First she kills the guy I love and now she takes the guy I like!"

"Sounds…interesting."

"I hate her for this! She takes away everything I want! She doesn't deserve it!" Ino screech.

Listening to Ino talk just made her angrier and angrier. But Ino had said the one thing that made her break. Sakura stormed up to Ino and whipped her around.

"If you want to fucking talk about me, say it to my face you stupid pig! I deserve Sai! I didn't purposefully kill Sasuke! You know that! I lived in my own private hell for a long time! All that time, you were worried about your friend!

You were worried about who would be the next hot guy on your arm! You didn't care that I was dying inside and killing myself! If you want to talk about selfish, look at yourself! You'll never give like I have! You can never be me and you hate that!

I gave everything I had to protect the people I love and you resent me for it! You're a stupid, ignorant little girl!"

Ino was startled by Sakura's vehemence. She looked at Sakura like she had gone crazy. But in that instant she realized that Sakura was right. Ino began to cry and Sakura walked away from her. She walked away from the childish friend of her youth.

Days went by and still Sakura hadn't shown up for a day of practice or to even meet up with Sai. He was getting worried about her. He decided to go check on her. He found her in her bedroom, eyes puffy, and dull.

'_Just like before.'_

"Sakura?"

"Sai…what are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you in days and I was beginning to worry."

"I'm fine. Go away."

Sakura's words cut him to the core and he had to choke back unexpected tears. She wouldn't even look at him. He knew that Ino's words had affected her, but he didn't know they would cause I relapse. He could kill the blond.

"Sakura, I won't leave you. I can't. I love you too much."

"I know Sai…I just don't want you to see me like this."

"I know. I want to be here with you though. Let me stay the night. Let me hold you, Sakura."

"Okay Sai."

He walked over to her and she cried on his should as he held her.

"I didn't know that other people blamed me for his death as well. I should have known that. Was I so disillusioned?"

"No. Nobody actually blames you. Ino was just angry."

"I suppose."

"Sakura, it's okay. Let's get some sleep. We have a mission in two days."

"Okay."

Sakura fell into fitful sleep. The nightmares were beginning to haunt her again, but she couldn't understand them.

_**Cause everything we've been through, is everything about you. Seemed to be a lie. A guiltless, twisted lie that made me learn to hate you.**_

'_**Run little kunoichi. Run from the blood. Don't let them see you spill it. Don't let them know that you died that day too.'**_

_**Sakura was running in a field. One she had never seen, but it was covered with blood and bodies of the people she loved. **_

'_**Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand.'**_

Sakura woke with a scream lodge in her throat. She looked at Sai and the scream escaped. Sai woke and looked at her. She was crying and murmuring something. He listened closely to what she was saying.

"Please don't hurt me…I'm sorry I killed you…Sasuke."

Sai felt his heart being ripped from his chest. Kakashi was right, but so was he. He was going to help her get through this.

"Sakura, it's me. It's Sai. I'm here for you."

Sakura looked at him and the first like of understanding hit her eyes.

"Sai? I'm so sorry…I woke up…and I thought…I thought…"

"I know Sakura, it's okay. We'll get through this together. I promise."

"Sai, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sai could not begin to fathom how much her misunderstanding was tear her apart. How could she think that he was Sasuke? She thought that she had been freed of her hell, instead she had been thrown into a worse one. One where she knew who she was, who she loved, and why…but he was still out of her reach and she would forever rip his heart out if she did not end this soon.

Sakura began to cry and Sai mistook the action. She was crying because of what she knew she had to do…just until she could find her sanity again…if she ever found it.

**Author's Note: Well, another update. I hope you guys enjoyed the read. I'm sorry if I misspelled anything. You'll have to forgive me because it's 1:22 in the morning. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
